Summer Lovin
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: Paris, Madrid, London, Venice, Verona, Athens and Rome all places in Europe and all where Gabriella Montez is headed for the summer after college. When she meets someone will it just be summer lovin or will he be the guy of her dreams?
1. Chapter 1

_**Summer Lovin**_

_**Paris, Madrid, London, Venice, Verona, Athens and Rome all places in Europe and all where Gabriella Montez is headed for the summer after college. When she meets someone will it just be summer lovin or will he be the guy of her dreams?**_

_**Dedicated to Godschildtweety because they always review.**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Brochures littered every available surface. Plane tickets were tucked into her bag. Suitcases were packed and one eager yet nervous Gabriella Montez was checking she had every thing before her cab came to take her to the airport. She was going to Europe and**_

"_**Crap passport were is it," mutter Gabriella surveying the mess in her flat, trying to think of what she had done with the document.**_

_**She spotted it tucked between brochures for Athens and Paris. She was just wondering if she had everything when her intercom beeped signalling someone wanted to speak to her.**_

_**She jogged over to it to she who it was.**_

"_**Gabriella your cab is here," came the voice of the door man**_

"_**Thanks Joe be right there," replies Gabriella and with that she turns to grab her bag and her two suitcases before locking her apartment and leaving.**_

_**She had hers clothes, she had her translator books and hand held computer thing, her mobile was changed to Europe mode or whatever it was so she could phone home and receive texts and emails. And reply when she could.**_

_**She had her tickets, she had her hotel reservations. She had her passport and other documents she would need and she was ready to go.**_

_**Minutes later she was at the airport however her plane wasn't due to take off until 7.00 pm and it was only 6.00pm. She would have to find something to do.**_

_**Minutes later Gabriella is occupied by starting a book just purchased from of the many duty free stores in the airport. As she was deep in the world of Melissa in Meg Cabot's book The Boy Next Door when her flight was called.**_

_**She was already checked in, she had her bag, her suitcases were checked in and gone. All there was left to do was to get on the plane towards her vacation.**_

_**Now I know your wondering how does a just out of college girl of 24 afford a holiday touring 7 cities of Europe 5 of them being capitals.**_

_**Truth is she has dreamed of this holiday since she was a little girl and she has saved for it, for a long time.**_

_**She has had countless summer jobs since she was able. A job though high school and though college and had this holiday booked since she had enough in her second year at NYC.**_

_**Then she just worked her way though years 3 and 4 to get travel money to spend.**_

_**Her first stop was Paris and she was spending a week in the city love.**_

_**She was practically dancing in her seat waking for the plane to take off.**_

"_**Fasten your seatbelts this plane is about to take off," says the pilot**_

"_**EEEEEE," screams Gabriella in her head**_

_**She had waited for this for so long and it was finally happening.**_

_**Little did she know a sandy-brown haired guy across the plane was watching her and could sense her excited. He was doing the exact same as her travel across Europe and his first destination was Paris. He wonders if he would see this striking beauty on his travels.**_

_**It loomed over head and Gabriella stared up of the Eiffel Tower in awe. She was literally breathless. The sight was mind blowing. And she was loving it. Now if she could only find some to take her picture for her.**_

"_**Excuse me," says a voice**_

_**Gabriella turns to see a sandy brown haired guy stood next to her who she vaguely recognizes from the plane.**_

"_**Would you like me to take your photo for you?" asks the guy**_

"_**Please," smiles Gabriella**_

_**Gabriella hands him her camera and turns and smiles as he captures her pose.**_

"_**There you go," smiles the guy**_

"_**Thank….." trails off Gabriella**_

"_**Troy," says Troy**_

"_**Gabriella," replies Gabriella**_

"_**Well thanks Troy," says Troy**_

"_**Your welcome Gabriella I hope I see you again," says Troy before turning and walking away.**_

_**Gabriella smiled and glanced at the photo he had taken, She wouldn't mind seeing him again she thought as she watched him walked away. And if she did say so he was a pretty fine view himself.**_

_**Gabriella turned to stare at the magnificent structure in front of her before striding forward to pay to go up it and see the marvellous view from the top.**_

_**The view was captivating she could see the whole Paris and the sunset it was breath taking.**_

_**But she knew that sunset meant dark soon and that she should be getting back to her hotel before that happened. After all she was a woman on her own in a strange city.**_

_**She began her decent to the bottom before making her way though the winding streets back to Etoile Park Hotel.**_

_**Gabriella had entered her hotel as it had turned dark and she had captivated one hotel resident with her beauty, the sandy brown haired guy from earlier. She was just going into her hotel room when someone called her name.**_

"_**Gabriela," calls the guy**_

_**Gabriella smiles and turns round "Are you following me?" asks Gabriella a tensing note in her voice**_

"_**No I'm staying here and saw you come in. I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me?" asks Troy**_

_**Gabriella thought and smiled.**_

"_**I'd love to," she replied**_

"_**Great how's 8?" asks Troy**_

"_**See you then," says Gabriella heading into her hotel room**_

_**She glances at the clock as she closing the door and sees it is 7.15, crap she needed to get ready.**_

_**Hopping in the shower, she mentally scanned her limited wardrobe and decides on a solid blue dress that had a thick strap on one shoulder and was teamed with a thin black belt and black heels.**_

_**After her shower Gabriella quickly blow dries her hair deciding to leave it down before stepping her dress and shoes.**_

_**She powders her face and is just picking up her bag when there is a knock on the door.**_

"_**Wow you look gorgeous," says Troy  
"So we eating downstairs?" asks Gabriella**_

"_**Yeah," says Troy**_

"_**Is this a date?" asks Gabriella**_

"_**Do you want it to be a date?" asks Troy**_

"_**To say I just meet you. I'd like that," answers Gabriella with a soft smile on her face.**_

_**The two head to the elevator and ready to begin there date.**_

_**Review Please**_

_**Gabriella Somerfield**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Summer Lovin**_

_Ok so this chapter was posted before. But I have just been to Paris and while I was there I decided that what I had posted wasn't good and needed more stuff about Paris. So I re wrote this is Paris._

_**Chapter 2**_

_Gabriella spent the rest of the week in Paris with Troy. The two toured the city and fell very much in love._

_They went to the top of the Eiffel Tower together. A very sweet lady took there photo and another person took it at the bottom._

_They strolled up the Champs-Elysees and along the river Seine._

_They walked hand in hand though the Ardin des Tuilleries._

_They went to Hotel Des Invalides to see Napoleon's tomb._

_They queued and wandered around the Notre Dame gazing at the colourful and artistic stained glass windows. Before going up to the top and getting a chance to see the bell rang._

_There were so many nice people and they found someone to take there picture at every place they stopped._

_Gabriella camera held 1000 photo's and she had 500 already. She was glad she had her laptop to upload them on._

_Gabriella and Troy were currently on pont des art. The bridge were many couples bought a padlock, locked it to the railings and the key in the Seine so there love would last forever. The key is thrown in the Siena so the link cannot be unlocked sealing the love the couple has forever._

_Gabriella and Troy did just that. They even found a nice lady to take a photo. Once that was snapped Troy and Gabriella took a couple of each other locking the padlock. Before Troy got one of Gabriella throwing the key into the Seine._

_Next on the itinerary was to get a boat tour along the Seine. Before getting off and taking a bus back to the Arc De Triomphe._

_After climbing the 284 steps to the top. Gabriella and Troy emerged into the sunlight and began snapping photos._

_It was Friday, the day before Troy and Gabriella went there separate ways. They spend the day souvenir shopping before heading up the Eiffel Tower one more time to see Pairs at sunset._

_They knew saying goodbye would be hard and they weren't looking forward to the task. Little did they know fate would have them meet again._

_Review Please_

_Gabriella Somerfield_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Summer Lovin**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_It was the last night in Paris. Troy and Gabriella were on the way back from their sunset view of the Eiffel Tower._

_Both were tired, both were hot and both had aching feet._

_It was 33 degrees. It was 10pm._

_Noticing Gabriella lagging behind Troy scooped her up and with a squeal she was having a piggyback ride to the hotel with the promise of a mini fridge and room service. And that is how Troy and Gabriella spent their last night in Paris._

_The next morning was tearful as they parted. Gabriella to the euro star and Troy to the airport. Not knowing they would end up in the same destination._

_UK-England-London. The next stop on Gabriella's tour of Europe._

_Gabriella had taken the Euro star to London._

_The train ride was peaceful. She got a book read and listened to music._

_But now in London she had to get herself to her hotel._

_She figured locating a taxi would be the best option._

_Once in a taxi Gabriella heads to her hotel- Jesmond Dene. After settling into Jesmond Dene. Gabriella heads to Hyde Park to sit on the grass and phone home._

_However she doesn't get that far as she finds a text from Troy._

_To: Gabriella_

_From: Troy_

_Miss you_

_To: Troy_

_From: Gabriella_

_Miss you too. Where are you?_

_To: Gabriella_

_From: Troy_

_Closer than you think_

_Looking around Gabriella searches to se if she can find the blue eyed man. But as she looks one way. Troy is the other way._

_As she looks around the park from her spot, she phones home._

_Halfway though reassuring her mum she is fine and in one piece. A pair of familiar hands slip over her eyes._

_Squealing she turns to see Troy squatting behind her._

_Assuring her mum she is fine and will phone later or tomorrow. Gabriella hangs up and flings herself at Troy._

_After a few minutes reacquainting there lips. They snuggle up in the grass._

"_I think we should compare our itinerary's," says Gabriella_

"_Well after London I'm going to Madrid, then Rome, the Venice then Athens and lastly Verona," says Troy  
"Me too," says Gabriella leaning to kiss him_

"_If we phone ahead hotels we could change our reservations and share rooms. If you want to," says Troy_

_Gabriella nods leaning in to kiss him._

"_I think I'll take that as a yes," murmurs Troy capturing Gabriella's lips again._

_Review Please_

_Gabriella Somerfield_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Summer Lovin**_

_**Chapter 4**_

"_Oh it's so romantic," gushes Gabriella as her and Troy walk down the aisle of Westminster abbey to see the place were Kate Middleton and Prince William got married._

_As they continued there day touring around the city of London on a big red bus. Visiting the tourist's attractions Big Ben, Buckingham Palace, Piccadilly, Houses of parliament ending the day at the London Eye to watch the sunset on their day and time in London._

_Their next stop was Rome. Their first destination the Trevi Fountain. To make a wish on an all important penny that their love would last forever._

_Then came the phone call Gabriella's dad was in hospital she had to go home. Booking a flight and leaving Troy a note she left the city and her lover behind._

_Would they ever see each other again? Would they stay together though the distance? Who knew?_

_Review Please_

_Gabriella Somerfield_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Summer Lovin**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_It was one year later and two 21 years old had one destination, Paris. They were celebrating their one year anniversary. It had been a crazy year. With the female of the pair suddenly leaving with nothing but a note to explain a week into the start of their relationship._

_Now they were going back to Paris to meet. They had seen each other in the past year, lots but both had agreed they need this time off. Besides the male of the pair had a very important questions for the female._

_This couple was of course Troy and Gabriella. The only glitch being Gabriella's mother was joining her daughter and didn't know about her daughter serious relationship._

_So all the way to Paris Gabriella had her mother gibbering in her ear about finding a man, not having the fantasy of finding a man in Paris._

_Of course Gabriella's mum didn't know about Troy. But she was about to find out._

_The couple were due to meet at the Eiffel Tower and Gabriella wasn't there. She was being dragged round the other landmarks by her mum who had no wish to go to the Eiffel Tower at all. However at the end of the day her mother gave into the begging and agreed to go to the Eiffel Tower. Beside herself with glee Gabriella sent a text to Troy to tell him she was finally on route to the Eiffel Tower._

_The moment the bus pulled up at the stop Gabriella eyes were everywhere._

_Meanwhile Troy was looking for his love and not knowing his love was looking for him.._

_When Gabriella sees Troy he is sprinkling water over his head. She runs-leaving mum- and launches herself. Troy sees his burette girlfriend coming his way and opens his arms and she reaches him. Arms going round his neck and legs around his waist as they share a long embrace._

"_Getting done?" asked Troy_

"_No," muttered Gabriella_

_Troy shifts her round to his back and sees an older angry version of Gabriella coming towards him._

"_I have a feeling someone is in trouble," smirked Troy as Gabriella nuzzled her head into his neck._

"_That is because I am wrapped around a stranger and I ran off," muttered Gabriella_

"_Gabriella Anne Montez," shouted her mother making tourists look on._

"_Mother please don't make a scene," said Gabriella_

"_You already have wrapping yourself around this man," hissed her mother_

"_Is a hug an illegal now mother?" asked Gabriella _

_Troy squeezed her leg signalling she shouldn't push the angry Filipino woman in front of them._

"_No but you don't even know this man Gabriella," stated her mother_

"_Actually mother I do this is Troy Bolton my boyfriend," stated Gabriella_

"_I suggest we move this to a less public place," said Troy_

"_He's obviously no gentleman letting you wrap yourself around him like a pretzel," snapped her mum_

"_Troy has been nothing but a gentleman to me all year especially when I ran away from him Rome to fly home for dad," said Gabriella_

"_You've been together for a year. Where do you live and what are your intentions?" asked Gabriella's mother_

"_I live in Albuquerque same as Gabriella," answered Troy_

"_And your intentions?" asked her mother_

"_My intentions are," said Troy and then he gave his answer to Gabriella whispering it in her ear._

"_Yes," answered Gabriella_

"_What are you intentions?" asked Gabriella's mother having no idea what he had just asked her daughter_

"_My intentions are to marry your daughter," said Troy as he slipped a 14k yellow gold engagement ring on Gabriella's finger. A diamond adjourned the centre of the ring and along the curve of the ring there were 5 more diamonds._

_When Gabriella's mother realized Troy and Gabriella attention was distracted she looked to see what held there attention and saw the ring._

"_Mum why don't you do your thing and we'll do ours and meet you for dinner at the hotel," suggested Gabriella_

"_I want to get to know my future son-in-law," protested Gabriella's mother_

"_Mum you have a life time for that but we only have one, one year anniversary we want to spend it alone doing all things we did last year on this day," said Gabriella_

"_Ok but be safe," said her mother turning on her heel_

_Gabriella buried her head into Troy's neck and went red._

"_Come on let's go and see the best view in Paris," she said_

"_Well I can already see that," said Troy turning his head to look at Gabriella_

"_The other view from the Eiffel Tower," said Gabriella_

"_Oh right that view," said Troy_

"_Do you think we could get married in Paris?" asked Gabriella_

"_What you mean hire a minister and go up the Eiffel Tower or something?" asked Troy_

"_That sounds perfect," said Gabriella_

"_How about we plan first talk to your mum and I get to know your family," said Troy_

_With both ideas in mind there turned to get into the queue and head up the Eiffel Tower. This was the start of their lives together and it all started in Paris. Who knew maybe there would move there one day. The future is full of possibilities._

_But that is another story for another day. Something only the writer knows and something you might find out._

_The End_

_Review Please_

_Gabriella Somerfield_


End file.
